Fallout: The Dead Zone
Hey guys, it's been a long time since I wrote one of my stories. Summary: In 2294, A distress call was sent out from New York to the Citadel. The BOS sends out a Paladin and his squad to rescue the caller. Thinking of it as an easy job, they would soon be wrong. Jackalex13 03:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 The Remains of New York Being in the vertibird was somewhat peaceful. My squad would usually chat about their past but I was quiet. I was focused on the rescue mission and it should be easy. A couple of raiders or a few mutants shouldn't be a problem. The vertibird has landed and we got out. I could see the remains of New York. We were in Times Square and the buildings are half destroyed and covered in flames. One of my squad members asked me if I ever been to New York. I said I was born here. My father was an ex-Enclave soldier and my mother was a BOS knight. I was raised in Megaton since I was 2 years old. Lets continue the mission. ''I hated talking about my life. I was once caring and compassionate but 4 years ago, I changed. The death of Carlson and Lloyd made me different and I would usually make some BOS members become pissed at me. Anyway I was scanning the area to see any survivors. Good thing a scribe added thermal vision and scanning to the BOS helmets. I told my men to stop and wait. I scanned the area and I found one male survivor. It looked like he was running towards me and was yelling. I switched vision and I can hear what he said. It sounded like ''GET DOWN! The survivor tackled me to the ground and a shot was heard. I told my men to take cover and they did but only one man took a hit. Brennan was still moving until Parker saved him. The survivor looked shocked and was panting. He was wearing a merc outfit and a bandana. A shot was heard again but it only hit the car. The survivor spoke in Spanish and I had no idea what he was speaking but he switched to English. Sorry, look I know this may be rude but what the hell were you doing man!? I was confused. Me and my squad are looking for survivors and what is going on. Again the sniper missed. Parker was surpressing fire and cursing at the sniper. Look amigo, there is a fucked up group called the Hunters. they are raiders except they use stealth boys and wear strange helmets. They are hunting male survivors and stealing women. They would shoot anyone on sight like what that sniper tried to do. The sniper missed again and I lost track of how many shots the sniper shot at me and my squad. Whats your name? The survivor looked up at a building and ducked his head as the sniper missed. I'm Carlos. You? I was surpressing fire but the sniper got me on my left shoulder. Tell you later. I turned my head towards Peterson and I yelled out PETERSON! YOUR RIFLE! Peterson was just about to move but stopped. I know this move he was about to do. He shot at the sniper and ran towards me. We switched guns and Peterson started surpressing fire. I looked through the scope and switched visions. There were 2 snipers, both are across each other. I aimed at the left and shot the sniper. Straight through the head. I aimed at the nearly Worst Sniper and shot the bastard through his scope. Carlos was shocked at my marksmanship and said: How in the world did you do that? ''I reloaded and passed the rifle back to Peterson. ''It takes a lot of skills. A novice would have shot the sniper in the shoulder but for me, I would have shot him in the head. Carlos nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder plate. Lemme take you to my uh...base. It ain't too far. He then started walking and I ordered my squad to follow him. The Survivor Base 10 minutes has passed and Carlos said we're close by. My squad were talking about those raiders we had encountered at Times Square. I was the quiet one. Carlos stopped and allowed us into his "base". Rather than base, I would have called it a survivor camp. Carlos was acting a like a gentleman and I said: Why thank you, kind sir. I was being sarcastic. When I entered the base, it looked like a ruined bar because I notice broken alchohol shelves and very old paintings dating back to the 1900's. Carlos was next to me and I asked a question that he might answer. How long have you been here Carlos? He looked down and sighed. 3 years. I was actually shocked. A ruined and destroyed city is sheltered by terrible snipers and people I suspect had lived here for 3 years. 3 years? How can you live that long? He did the thinking act. We hunt fishes and drink water. The good thing is that they are easily found. The bad thing is... He stopped his sentence and I continued what he had said. The bad is that the food and water are radiated. Right? Carlos nodded. We got a lot of medical and weapon supplies. The weapons are from raider camps and of course, the medical supplies are from hospitals. ''I have to say, I admire Carlos in a friendly way. He managed to survive 3 years in the DZ. New York was nicknamed Dead Zone because it is however, a very dangerous city. ''Carlos, how did you managed to send a distress call? Carlos tilted his head to the left and I told my squad to stay. Peterson and Parker wanted to go with me but I simply said No. Peterson nodded and left to meet the doctor but Parker stayed. She is loyal but stubborn. Fine Parker, you can come. She smiled. We walked outside the "fort" and it was a small balcony. 2 white chairs and a table. A very familiar item catched my eye. It was a Pip-Boy 3000. I haven't seen one in a while and I wondered how he got it. I picked it up and examined it. Working perfectly but a bit rusty. Not a problem. I put it on and it felt comfortable on my left wrist. Where did you find a Pip-Boy 3000? Carlos pointed to a half-destroyed building. Me and my friend Richie found it, on a dying man wearing a cowboy hat. It...it's sad to see a person dying in the DZ. I gave the cowboy a blessing and a proper burial after his death. He was defending himself from the Hunters. ''I understand what Carlos mean. The Hunters kill anything that moves, even if its their comrade. ''You haven't told me your name yet man. So what is your name? ''I smiled and said: ''It's-'' Suddenly, an explosion was heard downstairs and gunfire. ''I'll tell you later! We gotta check out what the fuck is going on! '' The Leader Me, Carlos and Parker ran as fast as we could and I could see my squad taking cover and shooting at the Hunters. '' What the fuck are the Hunters doing here! ''Said Carlos who was really angry. ''Lets save the survivors and kill the Hunters! ''I picked up my laser rifle and Carlos just grabbed my sidearm and started running and shooting while yelling in Spanish. I shot 3 Hunters who were outside and 4 inside. I took cover and I started blindfiring. Peterson told me that the Hunters were outside and they threw grenades. Suddenly a grenade popped out of nowhere. ''Oh shit! I picked up the grenade and threw it to a group of Hunters who were outside. The 3 dumb Hunters did not notice the grenade until it exploded. Parker was in a shooting frenzy and Carlos quickly shot a Hunter who had a bazooka. Crazy son of a bitch! There are families here! Said the furious Carlos. You really had to tell them that!? I looked over the window and saw a Hunter wielding two machetes. When that Hunter came, silence followed. The Hunter was really tall, around 6'6 or more, he wore a big helmet with horns, skull painting on the front of the helmet and he was bare-chested, showing off his six pack. I started to believe it was the leader of the Hunters. Parker walked to the window and shot the leader with her laser rifle. Shockingly, the leader survived the shot and started running towards us. I shot the leader's legs and he kept on going. I quickly shot the leader and he managed to fall down. The Hunter's ran away and some cowered in fear. I started to believe that we won. I went outside and looked at the leader. I couldn't believe how that guy managed to survive those shots. In order to check that he is dead, I grabbed the leader's machete and jabbed the leader, leaving a mark on the stomach. I turned around and Carlos said; Is he dead? I smiled but Carlos raised his gun at me. Whoa Carlos, what the hell are you doing! I started to hear heavy breathing and I turned my head to see the leader survived. Oh shit. The leader kicked me so hard that my back landed on the wall. Things started to blur and slowly fade to black. The Comfort of my Life Written by Jackalex13 03:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys